jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wiercipieśń/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Wszyscy gotowi? Pełna dyskrecja. Każdy sprawdza swoją wyspę, jasne? Nasz Łowca jest przebiegły. Śledzik: Przypływa po cichu, dostarcza towar i wymyka się pod osłoną nocy. Tajemnicza sprawa. Sączysmark: Chyba nudna. Zaczynamy, czy nie? Słuchaj, mógłbyś szepnąć o mnie dobre słówko? Czkawka: Co? Komu znowu? Astrid? Sączysmark: A weź. Astrid to przeszłość, bierz ją sobie. Czkawka: Coś ty? Dzięki. Jaki wspaniałomyślny. Sączysmark: Polecam się i nie ma za co. A więc Heathera od dawna ma na mnie chrapkę, ale stresie bidulkę zżera. Czkawka: Ta, czy ja wiem, czy akurat stresie ją zżera? Z resztą taka kobieta to spore wyzwanie, wiesz? Jest niesamowicie szczera, dzielna odważna. Sączysmark: Też mogę być szczery, dzielny, odważny. Wszystko da się udawać. Czkawka: A właśnie, zapomniałem. Nie jest głupia. Sączysmark: Mogę nie być głupi. A co? Astrid: Słuchajcie, powoli i ostrożnie weźmiemy ich sobie… Mieczyk: Pełną parą! Astrid: Ech. Z zaskoczenia. Mieczyk: Hehehe. Viola! Szpadka: Ale jajo. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Nawet nie próbuj! Astrid: Ludzie, przydałoby się całe jajo, nie jajecznica. Wichura! Łowca 1: Nie puszczą nas! To koniec! Łowca 2: Chcą jajo, nie nas. Łowca 3: Skoro chcą jajo, to damy im jajo. Astrid: Uwaga, będą strzelać. Łowca 1: Ognia! Szpadka: Złapiemy, złapiemy! Mieczyk: Nasze jajo! Sączysmark: Zmiatać smarkacze, jajo jest moje! Szpadka: Sam zmiataj, Smarku! Sączysmark: Aa, uwaga! Astrid: Dobra. He. Heathera! Heathera: Mam cię,. Stój. Czkawka: Ale by było. Ej, luźna sugestia. Zabierzmy jajo na Koniec Świata w całości. Nie, na pewno nie Zmiennoskrzydły. Śledzik: O, dzięki ci, Thorze. Czkawka: I żaden z naszych. Dziwna sprawa. Śledzik: O, a ty sobie wyobrażasz takie Sztusine jajo? To by było coś, ooo… Czkawka: Słuchaj, ja nie wiem. Nic tu nie ma. Mieczyk: Oj, coś mi się wydaję, że ktoś tu chyba wie co dobre. Ooo. W kurce obudziła się mamusia. Aż ty moja kurko. No daj całusa. Ał! No wiesz co? Żmija jedna. Śledzik: Hehehe. Żeby wysiedzieć takie jajo, musiałbyś się mocno zaprzeć i poćwiczyć, ale miło że chciałeś się przydać. Mieczyk: Nie słuchaj tego głuptasa. Gaduły niech gadają, a ci co wysiadują niech siedzą. A ty, kochanie, jesteś nioska. Rrrru. Czkawka: Przejrzyjmy jeszcze notatki ze Smoczego Oka. Na wszelki wypadek. Śledzik: Dobra, ale mówię ci, że tam nie ma ani słowa o jajach. Mieczyk: Eee, słuchajcie… Czkawka: Nie przeszkadzaj. Mieczyk: W porządku. Czkawka: Mieczyk. Śledzik: Człowieku, czemu nie mówiłeś? Mieczyk: No wiecie co? Aż się człowiek zastanawia co było pierwsze, kura czy może kura? Śledzik: Co to jest? Czkawka: Coś… Coś przypomina. Tylko nie wiem co. Mieczyk: Aa! Aa! Cicho! Przestań! Śledzik: Musiało się te nieszczęście wykluwać? Sączysmark: Może ktoś to to uciszyć?! Heathera: Weź, biedaczek tęskni do mamy. Sam jeden, w wielkim świecie. Sączysmark: Właśnie chciałem to powiedzieć. Bo jestem taki szczery. Głupie towarzystwo nie słucha, ale ja umiem słuchać. Mieczyk: Mam pomysł! Czkawka: Tak? Podzielisz się? Mieczyk: Garffiljorg. Czkawka: Co? Mieczyk: Takie imię. Szpadka: Kogo obchodzi, że tak go nazwiemy. I tak się łobuz w ogóle nie słucha. Mieczyk: Kurę obchodzi. W końcu z niej to to wyszło. Czkawka: Ale ty wiesz, że te jajo nie… Nic nie mówiłem. Śledzik: Och, jeden koszmar. Jak smoki się nie wyśpią, będą wściekłe. Sączysmark: Albo on, albo my. Ale wiesz, proszę, proszę bardzo. Zgłaszasz się na niańkę? Smok jest twój. Heathera: Słuchajcie, może ja z nim zostanę. Sączysmark: Dziewczyno, to chciałem zaproponować. Jesteśmy jak dwa jaki na pastwisku. Astrid: Ech… Czkawka: Hej, może jak zamkniemy drzwi, zatkamy uszy i schowamy się pod łóżka… może uda nam się choć trochę zdrzemnąć. Dobra, cofam to. Ewakuacja. Zabieramy się stąd. Mieczyk: Chodź kurko. No coś ty? Czas spać. Hej. Opowiem ci o wściekłym kurczaku, który pokonał Bawolenia. Nic do niej nie dociera. Woli zostać z Garffiljorgiem. Czkawka: Proszę, przestał wrzeszcze… Przestał wrzeszczeć. Mieczyk: Bo mu kurka zaśpiewała. Nie słyszeliście? Hehehe. Kobieta ma kawał głosu. Nie dobry smoczek. Eee, słuchajcie, z czymś wam się to nie kojarzy? Twardy, glutowaty kokon, wiecznie nienasycony smok, przerażeni Wikingowie? Śledzik: Czyli mamy małego Śmiercipieśnia. Nieźle się porobiło. Sączysmark: A po prostu pięknie. Mieczyk: Nie! Czkawka: Słuchaj, przestań i pomóż. Mieczyk: Nie da się pomóc! Czkawka: Uspokój tę kurę. Smok wrzeszczy, kura kwiczy, muszę się trochę skupić, a jakoś nie mogę. Mieczyk: Jestem przy tobie, mała. Nic się nie bój. Wszystko skończy się… Nie, nie mogę jej okłamywać. Sączysmark: Nie przydałby się… Sam nie wiem… żel Ponocnika na przykład? W gratisie może nawet dałoby się upolować jakąś pieczoną kurkę. Hehe. Ale jej powiedziałem. Aaa! Ała! Ała! Mieczyk: Przeproś ją! Przeproś natychmiast! Słyszysz?! Sączysmark: Nie! Mieczyk: Nikt nie będzie opiekał mojej kurki! Nigdy! Ty potworze! Schowaj swój gluto żel dla siebie. Czkawka: Czekajcie, chłopaki. To chyba nie taki najgorszy pomysł. Mieczyk: Ta, jasne. Co dalej? Pieczony Szczerbatek? Czkawka: Cicho, wiem co robię. Pamiętacie wyspę Śmiercipieśnia? Mieczyk: Eeech… Błagam, nie rób tego. Uwędzisz jej piórka. Co jej zostało w tym wielkim świecie? Poza mną oczywiście. Ma tylko piórka i mnie. Czkawka: Delikatnie, lekko tylko rozetnę. Nic się nie martw, nawet nie zbliżę się do kurki. No… Patrz. I teraz… mordko? Mieczyk: Ej! Kura na wolności i w całości! Ty. Musimy natychmiast zabrać Garffiljorga z naszej wyspy. Czkawka: Dobra, przestań. Chyba jednak trochę przesadzasz. Mieczyk: Nigdy! Astrid: Ale serio, nie radzimy z nim sobie. Nie wiemy już co robić. Śledzik: Niestety ma rację. Patrz, zaatakował kurę. Nim się obejrzymy, będzie po nas. Sączysmark: Pozbywamy się smoka. Bierzecie go na wyspę i tyle. Czkawka: Zapomniałeś? Na wyspie mieszka Śmiercipieśń, który próbował nas zjeść. Nas i smoki. Sączysmark: Zapomniałem, ale miło że przypomniałeś. Dzięki. Astrid: Nie ma nawet mowy. Nie wracamy tam. Nigdy w życiu. Śledzik: W sumie to nawet nie wiemy, czy taki maluch nawiąże więź z obcym smokiem. Heathera: To jeszcze brzdąc. On nie wie co jest dobre, a co złe. Działa po prostu instynktownie. Wiem jak to jest nie mieć nikogo na świecie. Nie możemy go zostawić. Czkawka: Coś w tym jest. Trenowaliśmy Nocną Furię, Nocne Koszmary… Wszystko trenowaliśmy. Na pewno da się go przekonać, żeby nas nie pożarł. Prawda? Śledzik: W sumie można spróbować. Heathera: Jesteśmy mu to winni. Mieczyk: Kto jest, ten jest. Sączysmark: Poszaleliście? Czy może jakiś ktoś, poza Czkawką rzecz jasna, ma jakiś pomysł, za nim pójdę na grań i rzucę się w przepaść?! Astrid: I zapadła głucha cisza. Sączysmark: Bardzo śmieszne. Swoją drogą odkochałem się w tobie, zauważyłaś? Chciałem być z tobą szczery, ponieważ szczerość to podstawa szczerości. Heathera słyszała? Heathera: Noc przyszła już, by otulić nas. A na szczytach wzgórz lśni księżyca blask. Niech mój cichy głos jak harfa brzmi, by zesłał ci los najczulsze sny. Śpij, śpij, skrzydła swe zwiń. Niech snem cię owinie nocy cień. Śpij, schowaj się w sen. Śledzik: Ojej… Nie wiesz jakie to było piękne. Sączysmark: Ojej… Jakie to było piękne… Astrid: Ach. Dzięki ci, Thorze, że zasnął. Śledzik: O, patrzcie jakie buty. Nie tylko Garff nam się tu pospał. Czkawka: I wszystko się zgadza. Śmiercipieśń wabi swoje ofiary śpiewem. Może właśnie tędy do niego dotrzemy. Heathera: Od teraz będziemy mu śpiewać? Czkawka: Czemu nie? Sączysmark: O jaczy dół. Śpiewa, śpiewaj koleżanko. Czkawka: Śpiewajmy. Sączysmark: Ja też? Heathera: O tak, kolego. Sączysmark: No tak, jasne, koleżanko. Czkawka: Posłuchaj, jeśli jesteś skory znać legendy treść. Wikingów chciały złe potwory dawno temu zjeść. Oręża szczęki, wściekły ryk nie jeden trwałby wiek. Lecz bitwy gwar uciszył w mig odwagi wielkiej człek. „Stworzenie każde to nasz brat” pomyślał w blasku dnia. Pogłaskał złego smoka jak wiernego swego psa. Dziś inną rolę spełnia smok, bo wszystko zmienia czas. Zabiera nas na wspólny lot pod niebo aż do gwiazd! Ech… Śledzik: Och… Och! Sączysmark: Minęło dość lat, gdy dzik mój pierwszy padł. Ściąłem go siekierką jak zwiędły kwiat. Dzik wielki, rosły, tęgi to udany start, bo jam jest Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Krzepki Smark jest wiele wart. To nie żarty, zalet mam sto, a gdy podskoczy ktoś, wzrokiem spalę go! Teraz wasza kolej. Bierzcie go. Mieczyk: Co? Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Sączysmark: Jest okej. Wpada w wielki szał kiedy nikt mu nie śpiewa, jasne? Tyle, pa. Ale będziecie mieć ubaw. Hahahahahaha. Mieczyk: Nie, Garff, nie! Ach, zostaw mi kurkę. Jest dla mnie tak jak brat. Przyjaciel mój od lat. Szpadka: Nie, Garff, nie. To kurka przyjaciółka. To wstrętna rzecz z przyjaciółki obiad mieć. Mieczyk: Zniszczyć chcesz mój świat. Wielkiej przyjaźni czuły ślad. Może być tak inną zjadł? Czy musisz na nią mieć smak? Chyba już mi rymów brak. Szpadka: Tak, mieć zgon, mieć zgon, mieć zgon! Lepiej ruszaj stąd, ruszaj stąd, ruszaj stąd! Czkawka: Hm, w sumie to czemu to nie działa? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Czkawka! Astrid: Mamy już tego serdecznie dosyć. Tak nie może być. Koniec. Mieczyk: Nie zjadaj jej! Nie, nie zjadaj jej! Heathera: Nie możemy go wyrzucić. No nie możemy. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Czkawka: Nikogo nie będziemy wyrzucać. Mieczyk: Co się rymuję z „się”? Czkawka: Zrobimy to, od czego powinniśmy zająć. Nie mamy wyboru. Zabierzemy go do swoich. Astrid: Czy ty sugerujesz to, czego strasznie nie chcę? Czkawka: Tak. Wracamy na wyspę Śmiercipieśnia i nie damy się zjeść. Sączysmark: Hej, geniuszu, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Śmiercipieśń zaklei nam smoki na śmierć? Czkawka: A nawet o dziwo przyszło. Sączysmark: Fantastycznie, fantastycznie. Masz jakiś plan, czy lecimy w paszcze lwa? Mieczyk: Co za dowcip? Hehe. Prawie udany. Zamiast „lwa” dałbym „smoka” i byłoby, że wtedy… Astrid: Prześmiesznie. Czkawka: Mam tu dla was pewien specjalny wynalazek. Śledzik: Uuu. Zatyczki z mchu? Dobre. Czkawka: Prawda? Sam wymyśliłem. Dla smoków, żeby nie słyszały pieśni. Sączysmark: Cudnie, będę miał głuchego smoka, bo wcześniej się słuchał. Ach. Astrid: A dla ludzi też coś znajdzie? Sączysmark: Hahaha. Hahaha. Jaka dowcipna ta Astrid. Może nas pozabawiasz po drodze? Astrid: Jak sobie życzysz. Sączysmark: O, jak sobie życzysz? Chyba sobie nie życzę, bo to wyrwane z kontekstu! Czkawka: Śledzik? Jak ci się to udało? Śledzik: Smoczymiętka. Nie było pewności, że na małego akurat zadziała, ale przy którymś tam podejściu ścięło go w końcu z nóg. Wiem, kochanie. Czkawka: Tylko niech się obudzi na czas, dobra? Taki śpioch do niczego się nie przyda. Astrid: Słuchajcie, jak ściągnąć jednorękiego Jorgensona z drzewa? Wystarczy pomachać. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha. Sączysmark: Pomachać. Całkiem nie śmieszne. Dobra, załapałem, całkiem śmieszne. Astrid: Dalej. Jak zatopił łódź Jorgensonów? Wsadzić do wody. Śledzik: Hahaha. Jeszcze chcę. No powiedz, opowiedz jeszcze. Heathera: Ja chcę jeszcze. Sączysmark: Huhuhu. Tak, tak. Śmiejcie się, proszę bardzo. Hahaha. Ale nie przybiegajcie do mnie jak wam się skończy smoczy żel. Czkawka: Pamiętajcie, Śmiercipieśń atakuje mocnym ale wąskim strumieniem. Musimy się rozdzielić. To od razu. Za wszystkimi na raz nie poleci. Astrid: Hej, jak zakłopotać Jorgensona? Postawić na okrągłej arenie i kazać iść do kąta. Sączysmark: Nie udawaj, że zrozumiałeś, dobra? Czkawka: Cno nic, tam go nie ma. Może nawet i lepiej. Sączysmark: Albo i gorzej, ale co tam. Czkawka: Trudno. Chodźcie. Szukamy dalej. Czkawka: Super. Podlatujemy bliżej, miejcie się na baczności. Sączysmark: Też mi nowość. Heathera: Czkawka… Czkawka: Tak. Widzę. Śledzik: Cii. Ci, ci, ci, ci. Heathera: Ratunku! Śledzik: Heathera! Ooo! Czkawka: Pamiętajcie, nie lecimy w grupie, wtedy nie dosięgnie… Aa! Do góry! Sączysmark: Zapomniałem, że go nie trawię. Aaa! O dziwo cieszę się, że go słyszę. Czkawka: Jak miło, że nie strzelają do nas. Patrz, chyba się dogadują. Heathera: Garff! Sączysmark: A to mamy klops. Śledzik: Czkawka! Sączysmark: Mówiłem, że to fatalny pomysł. Czemu nikt mnie nie słucha? Aa! Śledzik, co ty wyprawiasz? Śledzik: Przepraszam, nucę jak się denerwuję. Sączysmark: To nuć później. Ponoć w Valhalli świetnie się nuci. Śledzik: To moja ulubiona kołysanka. Sam go nauczyłem. Czkawka: I tu jest właśnie problem. Śpiewa nasze piosenki, a Śmiercipieśń jak widać, nie bardzo za nimi przepada. Sączysmark: Jasne, krytyk się znalazł. Astrid: Czyli co robimy? Czkawka: Eee… Śpiewajcie może coś, co mu się w końcu spodoba. Mieczyk: Przepraszamy, mistrzu musi się przygotować. Złote struny wymagają nastrojenia. Puść smoku, daj spokój i zdrowie me na względzie miej, bo plujesz czymś, co jest jak klej! Aaa. Sączysmark: Ooo, jaki straszny smoczek tu kroczy. Na szczęście sporo zjadł. Już się nachapał. Więc się radujmy, że nas nie złapał. Szpadka: Ej, nie rymuje się! Sączysmark: Też mi różnica! To chyba mi się śni jakieś deja vu. Szpadka: Super i o to właśnie chodziło. Astrid: Majestatu tron budzi w nas rzewny ton. Mieczyk: Rzewny ton! Szpadka: Rzewny ton! Sączysmark: Rzewny ton! Czkawka: Rzewny ton! Szpadka: Majestatu cześć, mówi o was pieśń, tylko czemu chcesz dzisiaj nas ZJEŚĆ! GARFF! Heathera: Nie bój się, mały. Bądź dzielny. Czkawka: Niesłychane. Uratował nas. Heathera: Prawda? My pomogliśmy jemu, a on nam. Mieczyk: Hy! Naszła mnie taka myśl. Skoro obaj są w tej samej drużynie, czemu nie mieliby nas teraz wszystkich zjeść? Śledzik: O rany, jakie to proste. Wystarczy znaleźć słaby punkt kokonu i natychmiast się rozpada. Czkawka: A no właśnie. Dobra, lecimy stąd, bo jak zaraz zgłodnieją, to… Astrid: Gdybyś tak zrobił ze dwa razy większy, byłby naprawdę fajny miecz. Czkawka: Prawda? Nazwę go sobie Piekielnik. Oj no, bo patrzcie. Mieczyk: Ym… Brakuje mu jakby, eee… Je ne sais quoi. Czkawka: Je ne sais quoi? A skąd ty…? Dobra, wymyślę lepszą nazwę. Trzeba go będzie jeszcze ciut poprawić, wydłużyć rękojeść, dołożyć może dodatkowy pojemnik na żel i przy okazji uszczelnić zbiornik z gazem. No nic. To lecę i zabieram się do roboty. Astrid: Czyli w tym tygodniu już się nie spotkamy. Sączysmark: Tu leci smoczek jak z procy. Czy nas dopadnie, w tej złej godzinie? Czy nas nie minie? Kategoria:Scenariusze